Played you Playboy
by Mrs.Lautner211
Summary: Ashley is tired of people in playboy. Men wants women half naked. Her friends caters to boys that want them for their body. What will Ashley do about this playboy crap.


Fresh Prince: Playboy WHAT????

Chapter 1:Playboy WHAT????

This story is going to be so good so keep reading.

"Carlton, don't you ever wish you can get girls?" Will asked.

"Like those hot babes?"Carlton asked back.

"No, I mean just girls period."

"Oh, shut up Will! Believe it or not I'm going on a date tonight."

"Oh fa real, with who...Tumbalina?" Will said teasing.

"That was a good one Master Willam" Gefrey said.

"Yo G don't you think Playboy is the best channel for men?"

"Oh I'm not the person to ask I think Master Banks would know after every day he goes to the store and leaves the magazine in the bag he gives me with food I have to cook." Ashley came down the stairs wondering why men love to see women half naked.

"You people need to get a real life not just watching women all the time." Ashley said.

"Oh you know nothing about women." Carlton said.

"Carlton shut up! I am a women."

"Oh what ever"

"Well tell daddy that I'm going to the libray with my friends."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Will and Carton said with out listening to her while Gefrey walked of in the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Ash I'm glad you made it." A boy named Daren said. 

"Um hum. What you guys watching?" Ashley asked.

"Playboy!" Eric said.

"Where are Tia and Frankee?" Ashley said desusted.

"The girls are up stair proving how much they would be better than the chicks on T.V. I think you should go up there and help them" Daren said.

"Whatever" Ashley walked upstairs and went in the room her friend was getting dressed in. Tia looked like a stripper and Frankee look like a classical stripper.

"Wow, you guys look...well what kind of stripper are you Frankee?" Ashley asked.

"I'm a classical stripper... like from the old times." Frankee answered.

"I know what that is." Ashley said rolling her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Tia asked.

"Dressing half naked for these boys!" Ashley said. "It's disrepectful to us women and it's even worse when we help make it bad when we do things like dress like strippers or just being naked period."

"Ashley your so right but I'm only doing this so Daren would like me." Tia said.

"Well, did you know that he has a 2 girlfriends on the side and he's only doing this so he can have sex with you." Ashley said madly but not loud.

"How do you know?" Tia said look shoocked.

"Why you think he has stripper cloths that fit you fine on a bed? He won't have you go downstairs because his mom might walk in." Ashley said thinkng that her friends are stupid.

"Then why do he has the T.V. on playboy?" Tia asked.

"You can change the channel faster than runing upstairs, Tia." Ashley said. "Frankee, why are you doing this?"

"Because Tia would be alone doing this and I'm a true friend that would actually be there."Fankee said thinking she was proving Tia's piont.

"Let me tell you this" Ashley said getting cloe to Frankee in her face."If you were a so called good friend then you would try to stop here, before she makes a mistake instead of doing the mistake with her like a dumby"

Ashley bumped her shoulder on Frankee's as she walked off. Frankee grabed Ashley's arm and turned her back.

"Ever heard the pharse friends wouldn't vist you at jail, they would be in the cell sitting with you." Frankee asked.

"Same solution different problem." " Tell your friend not to do what ever he's doing before he gets in jail instead of doing it with him and you both get in jail."

"To relate that with us-if the crime was us having sex, then being in jail how wll that relate to us?" Tia asked

"Oh, thats easy." Ashley replied not caring about them anymore. "Being in jail is you being used and another one of Daren's sex bunnies that he doesn't care about."

"Really?" Tia asked lokking like she was shocked.

"Yea, really." Ashley said turning as if she was about to leave. then she turns back." And plus, being in jail is also like you doing something you sure ain't want to do just to inpress someone who ain't care about in any way, eccept for your body."

Ashley turned again and walked out the door, then walked down the hall. Tia tried to run after her.

"Ashley were are you going?" Tia asked.

"I'm going home, in my bed to pick out who's going to be my new real best friends that I can trust to not do stupid things with out me having to stop or try to stop them from doing stupid things 24/7 beacause I'm tried of doing that with you guys." Ashley yelled turning back. "Oh yeah, and those new best friends and I are going to watch each others backs 50/50, instead of me watching their backs the whole 100 like what I used to do with you guys!"

Ashley tried to chill down as she turned back and kept walking. Tia and Frankee just stood there watching Ashley walk off.

* * *

Thats the end of the first chapter so I hope ya'll like. Review please. Peace "V" 


End file.
